


It's Still There

by smileirwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Guilt, Hospital, Lydia gets attacked, Oy i suck at tagging, basically what wouldve happened if stiles left lydia to run after malia in 4x01, or what couldve happened at least, pack is in mexico, the story is better than it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileirwin/pseuds/smileirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles? Is that you?" Lydia called out, slowly backing closer to the jeep. The rustling got louder as Lydia rounded the front of the jeep and to the door of the passenger seat. "Stiles, this isn't funny!" She called out in slight annoyance, half hoping that this was one of Stiles' lame pranks. There was no reply or appearance of any of her three friends, so Lydia's worry increased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still There

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the request "Instead of listening to stiles when Lydia told him to focus & stay, stiles runs off after malia, leaving Lydia behind & open to the unknown danger. Lydia gets lost or something happens, stiles is then hit with a wave a emotion and remorse of his actions & realizes what he did. (This may already be a prompt but I have been thinking about what would have happened if he left since the episode!) and in the end Lydia and stiles argue or talk about how he left her & true feelings are revealed :)"
> 
> and
> 
> "Stiles does leave Lydia alone at the jeep to chase after Malia and while he's gone, she gets attacked"  
> 

"You! Fix the Jeep! Stiles, Focus!" Lydia cried out, watching Stiles contemplate on running after Malia. Something out there caused the coyote to take off without explanation, fully prepared to fight, and Stiles was just about to sprint after her. Ever since Malia joined the pack, it was as if Stiles was obligated to watch over her every move. He followed her everywhere and showed her the rules of the real world. But at the same time, since all his attention was focused on Malia, Lydia wasn't getting a lot of Stiles' attention. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh before giving Lydia one of his apologetic look. 

"Stiles, no. Don't you dare leave me here!" Lydia said sternly, hoping to change his mind. Lydia knew it was useless; Stiles was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met. But it wasn't even a matter of safety anymore; Lydia just wanted the assurance that Stiles would always be there to protect her, even now that Malia is in the pact. But obviously, she was wrong. 

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back! I need to keep Malia safe while Scott's gone! Just stay right there!" Stiles explained, before proceeding to run to where the coyote had gone.

"Stiles! Come back here!" Lydia yelled, frightened in being left alone in the open. Her voice cracked and she began to quiver in fear. Stiles' figure disappeared within seconds and his frantic calling of Malia was no longer audible. The silence was deafening and she was surrounded by the darkness. A gust of air blew her strawberry blonde hair into her face, and she felt as if the temperature had dramatically dropped. Lydia felt the goosebumps appear on her arms and legs in both fright and frigidness. She looked around at her surroundings, and nothing looked good. Of all places, Stiles' jeep just had to break down in the middle of absolutely nowhere. The pack was still in Mexico, which didn't really help either. Although the banshee in her told her that none of this was going to end well, the other side of her told her to trust Stiles and stay where he left her. She knew that her own supernatural instincts were probably more trustworthy than a frantic human's, but for whatever reason, the banshee stayed put. 

Lydia began to grow impatient and more frightened for every minute the pack was gone for. The wind continued to blow Lydia's hair around. She stood there in utter fear for a minute, before hearing a faint rustling of leaves. 

"Stiles? Is that you?" Lydia called out, slowly backing closer to the jeep. The rustling got louder as Lydia rounded the front of the jeep and to the door of the passenger seat. "Stiles, this isn't funny!" She called out in slight annoyance, half hoping that this was one of Stiles' lame pranks. There was no reply or appearance of any of her three friends, so Lydia's worry increased.

Realizing that her cell phone was still inside the car, Lydia tried to devise some sort of plan that would enable her to open the jeep car door without attracting any attention. The beast out there may be noise- sensitive and the last thing Lydia wanted to do was attract the beast towards her. As she began formulating a plausible solution to her dilemma, the rustling of the leaves behind her grew louder. Something was definitely behind the trees and was waiting to come out. Lydia's pulse rate quickly picked up as she began to run to the opposite side of the jeep- away from where the rustling had been. Ironically enough, as soon as Lydia's heart rate slowed down a bit, something jumped out from behind the trees and landed atop of Stiles' jeep.

A loud gasp came from Lydia's mouth and she quickly began to move away from the vehicle. Her heart rate picked up speed again as she began to frantically look for a way out of the sight of this creature. She had never seen anything like it; something supernaturally native to Mexico, she presumed. As she began running towards the path Stiles took to follow Malia, the creature let out a ferocious growl and hurled straight towards Lydia. The last thing she remembered was screaming, before everything went black.

~~

Stiles knew Lydia was in trouble as soon as he heard the scream. It wasn't necessarily a scream of death that usually came from the banshee; it was a scream of terror that comes in times of trouble. His eyes widened and both Kira and Malia knew something wasn't right. 

"Lydia!" he yelled, in complete fear. As soon as they made it into the clearing, Stiles was able to see a glimpse of the creature before it growled and ran back into the woods. As it ran away, they were able to see the strawberry blonde haired girl that was left unconscious right in front of the jeep. 

"Oh my god," Kira mumbled as Stiles' mouth was left agape. If it wasn't for Kira and Malia, Stiles knew he would've had a panic attack. 

"Kira, call Scott. Malia, call an ambulance immediately! The nearest hospital isn't for another couple miles!" Stiles yelled, having absolutely no idea what to do. He ran towards Lydia's body to look at the damage the creature had done. In the background, Stiles could hear both Kira and Malia on their phones. 

"The ambulance is on their way," Malia exclaimed and as if on cue, the sirens began to go off in the distance.

"Scott says he's on the way too, but he may have to meet us at the hospital. He said something about a delay," Kira added, after hanging up with her conversation with Scott.

Stiles was only half listening, focusing on the girl lying in front of him. The girl whom he promised himself he'd look after, the girl he’s had a crush on since the third grade, the girl who was hurt because he left her. 

"I'm so sorry, Lydia. I'm so so sorry...” Stiles whispered, distraught at the consequence of his actions. He never meant for Lydia to get hurt; all he wanted to do was help Malia. But now it's all his fault Lydia was going to the hospital. Within minutes, an ambulance pulled up into the clearing and the paramedics lifted Lydia up onto a gurney and into the back of the ambulance. As soon as the back of the ambulance closed, Stiles, Kira and Malia quickly piled up in the jeep and followed the ambulance drive away. 

The hospital was about ten minutes away, but the dead silence in the jeep made the minutes feel like hours. Kira was the first to break the silence as the hospital was in view. 

"You know this wasn't your fault, right?" Kira spoke softly, worried that anything would cause Stiles to break down. 

"If anything, this was my fault" Malia started. "If it wasn't for me running off, you wouldn't have run after me and none of this would've happened," she added. "So, I'm sorry."

Stiles parked the car, took a deep breath and looked over at Malia. "This wasn't your fault, so don't say that. It was my fault and I know it was. Lydia told me to stay and I didn't. So it's all my fault that she's in there and in pain. It's my fault she was attacked. It was all my fault." Stiles started to say, before finally breaking down. He couldn't contain the guilt anymore. If he hadn't have left, he could've been there to protect her. It should be him in the hospital, fighting for his life- not her. She did not deserve any of this; but Stiles believed he did. 

When he felt that there weren't any more tears to be shed, he walked out of the jeep and ran into the hospital. He walked up to the first desk he was able to lay eyes on and asked for Lydia.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Lydia Martin is in?" Stiles rushed in one breath. She looked up at him, completely apathetic; it actually made Stiles angry. It took her forever to find the information he was asking for.

"I'm sorry, sir. She's currently in surgery due to the severity of her injuries, and won't be accepting visitors until late tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like," she informed him, with a thick Spanish accent, and added an unamused sigh.

"Thank you for all your help," Stiles replied all too curtly and sarcastically, but he didn't care. Lydia Martin was in surgery because of him. She could be dying because of him. And all he could do was wait.

~~

“Stiles, buddy, wake up,” Scott spoke as he softly shook Stiles the next morning. He moaned and stretched in his chair, looking the most relaxed he’s been in the last couple days.

“Where are we?” Stiles mumbled, trying to sit up in the chair he fell asleep in the night before. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and it wasn’t long before the realization had settled in.

“Lydia! Oh my god, I can’t believe I fell asleep! Where is she?!” Stiles basically yelled, frantically standing up.

“Dude, calm down, it’s okay. I’ve been told the surgery was successful and she’s sleeping now. You needed the rest, anyways.” Scott assured Stiles, and his breathing returned to normal.

“Can we see her?” Stiles questioned, feeling the guilt build up inside him again. Scott nodded and informed Stiles that she was in room 303. They all walked in silence to her room, as Stiles tried to think of what to say. Though, nothing he could say would make up for what he had done.

The room was mostly white with a small television on the side, playing some Spanish soap opera that no one could comprehend; the air reeked of that sickening hospital smell. And on the bed laid the 5’3 strawberry blonde haired girl whom Stiles would never forgive himself over. She looked a lot better than when he first found her on the ground, but she still looks like she was in pain. Scott looked at Stiles before walking over to Lydia. He held her hand and extracted some of the pain from her body. The dark veins of pain protruded out from Scott’s arms and he held on as long as he could, before releasing his grip on her pain. She moved her head from the right side to the left, looking more relaxed than when they walked in. Stiles felt a wave of remorse over his actions; he couldn’t stop telling himself that this was all his fault. The guilt was unbearable, watching the girl he had a crush on forever in pain, because of him. He couldn’t stand it anymore and with that, he ran out of the room, basically in tears. If only he could go back in time and change the past. He would have never ran after Malia; Kira was perfectly capable of helping her herself. He would have been able to take the fall for Lydia. But what’s done is done and he couldn’t stand it.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Scott says as he walked up behind Stiles. But he was tired of hearing that it wasn’t his fault, because it was. It was all his fault. Tears were rolling down Stiles’ face, with his back to Scott. “You know it wasn’t your fault.”

“Really? Because I think it is,” Stiles started, finally turning around to face his worried best friend. “It is all my fault. I said it once and I’ll say it again. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t left Lydia alone, this wouldn’t have happened. Or even if it did, I would’ve been there to take the fall, not her. She doesn’t deserve this, I do.” Stiles rambled, unable to control his emotions. More tears were falling down his face and they wouldn’t stop. Scott looked completely worried at the sight of his best friend breaking down in front of him.  
“Stiles..” Scott spoke softly, realizing the fragile state his best friend was in. “Stop beating yourself up over this. You were doing what you thought was right, protecting Malia because she’s still learning. Everything will be okay. The surgery was successful and Lydia is going to be alright. So beating yourself up over this isn’t going to do any good,” Scott began, trying to comfort him. Stiles finally looked up at Scott and Scott gave him a comforting hug.

“I’ll give you some time alone,” Scott offered, ushering Kira and Malia out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Stiles wiped the tears off his face and slowly began walking towards Lydia. He walked over to the side of her bed and the room was silent. Sitting in the chair by the top of the bed, he grabbed and held Lydia’s hand for a couple silent minutes. Her hand was warm, feeling soft against his own hand. All he wanted to do was see her beautiful bright eyes open and tell her that he was sorry. He held her hand in his and started to speak to her, even though she was asleep.

“Lydia, I don’t think you understand how much guilt I have from leaving you. If I didn’t leave you, I could’ve been there to protect you. But I wasn’t and I hate myself for that. I’m so sorry, Lydia. I know I was being stupid. Please forgive me, I love you so much..” Stiles whispered. He was barely thinking about the words coming out of his mouth and didn’t mean to say that he loved her. But it was true; he did have deep feelings for Lydia. No matter who comes between them, he will always have a place in his heart for the strawberry blonde girl in front of him. He did love her.

“You are stupid, but this was not your fault,” a voice said, barely audible. Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat upon hearing the voice, until he realized that the voice belonged to Lydia.

“Lydia, oh my god, Lydia. You’re okay. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I left you, I will never leave you again. I’m sorry,” Stiles repeated. “Would you ever forgive me?”

“Stiles, shut up with the ‘I’m sorrys’. It’s okay. I’m fine, right? I know you were doing what you thought was right and I can’t be mad at you for that.” Lydia assured him, finally opening her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but they were still beautiful.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I was worried sick, I’m s-” Stiles rambled in complete relief that Lydia was going to be okay, but stopped himself before another ‘I’m sorry’ came out of his mouth. The room was quiet, as if they were both figuring out what to say next. But Stiles didn’t care, all that mattered was that Lydia was okay. She was okay and forgave him. He couldn’t help but still feel guilty that all this had happened in the first place, but he felt better knowing that she forgave him.

“Is that true?” Lydia whispered in a sigh, snapping Stiles out of his own thoughts.

“Is what true?”

“You still love me?”

Stiles didn’t know how to respond. Of course he still loved her, but what if she didn’t have the same feelings? He didn’t want to seem foolish; he finally was able to push his feelings for Lydia aside. But that doesn’t mean those feelings weren’t still there.

“Of course I do..” Stiles whispered back, holding his breath in fear of her response.

Silence followed his response and Lydia sighed. Was that a sigh of relief or annoyance? It’s only been a few seconds, but Stiles was anxious to hear Lydia’s reply.

“Well that’s good to hear,” Lydia replied, with a smile. “Because I think I love you too.”


End file.
